Truth or Dare, Fushigi Yuugi Style!
by Cybris
Summary: OK, I know it has been done before, but please read anyway! :) one of my first fics, so please review! if you don't reveiwe i will not write ANY more!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. ( My friend Jessica has sportingly agreed to be in this fic, and I too, (Mina as I am called) have sportingly agreed to thoroughly embarrass my self by being a game show host!!! ( --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello everybody, and welcome to... Truth or dare, Fushigi Yuugi style!!! We are your hosts, Mina and Jessica!"  
  
*Applause* the lights go down.  
  
Mina and Jessica in unison:Thank you, thank you. And now on to the show!!!  
  
Mina: Our first letter is from Luna.  
  
Mina opens a purple envelope, *drum role* and reads...  
  
Hey, this is a truth for Tamahome, Do you love Miaka or money?! Or do you have secret feelings for someone else?!  
  
Jessica: Secret feelings for someone else?!  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered and she fell to the floor.  
  
Mina: Just leave her there. Nakago, would you be so kind?  
  
The blonde was standing at the far edge of the stage, looking rather blood thirsty and menacing.  
  
Nakago: Of course, lady Mina. It would be my pleasure.  
  
And he skip/walked joyfully off the stage  
  
About 2 minutes later Nakago came back holding a struggling Tamahome. A sharp knife pointed at his throat, laughing softly to himself.  
  
Tamahome: Put me down you crazy $@@#*%! Where Am I? PUT ME DOWN!!!  
  
Mina: As to your first request, no. To your question, I think the Audience should tell you.  
  
Audience: Truth or dare, Fushigi Yuugi style!!!  
  
Tamahome saw the audience and went white. *Small sweet smile from Mina*  
  
Mina hands Tamahome the purple envelope. He opens it with shaking fingers, then reads the letter to him self.  
  
Tamahome: SECRET FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE ELSE!!!  
  
Jessica: Do you love me?!!!  
  
Tamahome: No!!!  
  
Jessica: Wahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *starts crying big anime tears*  
  
Mina: Back to the question...  
  
Tamahome: I-I-I. Well, um, I, am I getting paid for this? Ahhhh, Well, what I mean is, Monn, mmiiii, mmmoon, miiii- Yaka?  
  
Jessica sinks back onto the floor crying softly to herself.  
  
Tamahome: Herm. Hehem. I love Miaka!!! And she likes me too, lalalalala!!!  
  
Tamahome begins to dance around the room still singing his little chant.  
  
Miaka: You do??!!  
  
Now she was crying too.  
  
Mina: Where did you come from? *Glance at Nakago*  
  
Nakago shrugs, a little apathetic smile playing on his lips.  
  
Tamahome: Yes, I do!!!!! Tamahome and Maika start up a round of "Tamahome." "Miaka." "Tamahome." " Miaka."  
  
*Mina makes gagging noise*  
  
Mina: Get a room!  
  
Tamahome and Miaka start to walk slowly to the end of the stage, and Jessica is still switching from drooling at Tamahome and crying.  
  
Mina reads the next letter to herself "Hehehehehehe. Ok, well, that is interesting. Nakago, can you go get someone for me please?"  
  
Nakago: It would be my pleasure.  
  
Mina: Get Tasksi. I have a feeling he might, show up, in the next question. Hehehehe. And get Hotohori while you're at it, OK?  
  
Nakago: As you wish  
  
He began his brisk skip/walk exit.  
When Nakago came back it looked as if he were having a little bit of trouble handling the 2 suzaku warriors.  
  
Jessica jumping up and down waving her hand " I have a dare! Look at me! look at me! I have a double dare for Tasksi and Hotohori!! I dare you to catch your head on fire and run naked down the street yelling, "I'm a torch, I'm a torch!!!" *smiles sheepishly* Hehehehehehe."  
  
Everyone turns and looks at Jessica.  
  
Everyone (except Jessica): That is so stupid.  
  
Jessica: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh! *Anime tears again*  
  
Mina: OK, now that Jessica is having another fit of hysterics, lets get onto the lett...  
  
Jessica to Tasksi: Will you sign my butt?  
  
Everyone: NO.  
  
Mina: letter. She read the letter in a falsely sympathetic voice.  
  
I dare Hotohori to dye Tasksi's hair pink! And if he is to chicken to do it, let Nakago give him a buzz cut with dull scissors!  
  
~MARCIE  
  
Tasksi: Oh no you don't I will NOT, ABELUTLY NOT!! I HATE PINK!! He whips out his fan.  
  
"REKKA SHI..." Nuriko jumps in front of Tasksi, arms flailing wildly  
  
Nuriko: NOoOoOoOo! YOU CANNOT FRIE HIS MAGESTY!!!!!  
  
Tasksi: Watch me! REKKA SHI...  
  
Invisible Chichiri voice: Oh no you don't, you know! Tasksi's mouth was zipped shut by an invisible hand. Tasksi waves his fan around madly mumbling through closed lips.  
  
Nuriko: Who are you?  
  
Mina: My name is Mina, and we-"Mina points at the still wailing Jessica "are your hosts on..." Audience: Truth or Dare, Fushigi Yuugi style!!!  
  
Nuriko: Oh.  
  
Mina: Well, lets get back to our current dare!!!! Hotohori- The emperor was standing in the corner, trying to inch his way off the stage and back to Konan.  
  
Mina: Oh no you don't! Nakago, can you get the biggest pair of scissors you can find please?  
  
Nakago left the stage, menacing glint still glittering behind light blue eyes.  
  
Mina: Alright, Hotohori, do you want to get started?! Hehehehehehe. You know what will happen if you don't! Hehehehehehe Mina grabbed a strand of her hair and used her fingers to make a cutting motion. Hotohori made a gulping noise and lashed out at Tasksi and began franticly tying him to a poll.  
  
Tasksi: Mumble, mumble, mumble mumble mumble !!!!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri pops out of nowhere and the crowd goes wild.  
  
Audience: Chichiri!!! Chichiri!!! Chichiri!!! GoOoOoOo-Chichiri!!!!! Chichiri takes many bows and waves his hands to the crowd.  
  
Chichiri: Thank you, thank you, you know!!!  
  
Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! GO CHICHIRI!!!!!  
  
Hotohori had his hands covered in pink sludge and was trying to apply it to a frantically to the twisting Tasksi's head.  
  
Tasksi: Mumble, mumble!!!!!! Mum, mumble mum!!!!!!! Noriko: Hotohori!!! What are you doing???  
Hotohori: Noriko, SHUT UP CAN'T YOU SEE I AM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE!!!!!  
  
Noriko: OH!!! Tasksi has developed a liking for pink!!! That is so ADOREABLE!!!!"\  
  
Tasksi: MUM MUMMMMMble mum...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: I think that has done its job, you know!!! Tasksi's mouth was miraculously un-zipped. But before he could say anything...  
  
Arms flailing with and un-bearable joy and excitement, Nakago came running in, brandishing a two-foot long rusty pair of scissors.  
  
Nakago: DID THAT LITTLE CHICKEN OF AN EMPERER WORK UP THE NERVE TO DEY THE LITTLE REDHEADED BOY'S HAIR???  
  
Tasksi: I MUST UN FORTUNATLEY SAY HE DID!!! THE !%$^%$&^%%$& *&%%$^%$!!!!!!!!! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'M GUNNA FRIE YOU TO A CRISP, YOU HEAR ME??? Nakago: O rats. *Goes of to sit with Jessica in the corner. * I don't wanna play anymore. You take the fun outta everything. *Sits with his arms crossed and legs out, much in the manner of an enraged child*  
  
Mina: Fine, be that way. I'll just start sending Jessica out to go get people than, shall I??? "Well, speaking of getting peo..."  
  
Mina was cut short by an extremely loud cracking noise and a distant scream.  
  
Mina: What was that???  
  
Audience: Nakago being blasted off into space!!!  
  
Mina: Who??? What??? Ugh.  
  
Nuriko: He said my hair did not properly accentuate the color of my eyes!!! How dare the un-feminine dumb blonde!!! I had to kick his butt.  
  
Mina: Whose butt did you have to kick???  
  
Nuriko: That stupid Seiryu dude DESERVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: Calm down, Nuriko, calm down, it'll be ok.  
  
*Lights go down and the camera swerves*  
  
Mina: And now for a word from our sponsors!!!  
  
Whatcha think??? Should I do more??? Got any ideas??? Please review!!! ( 


End file.
